


Till the end

by CrazyDreamer23



Series: Hunger Games AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, M/M, a lot of drama, park jisung is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDreamer23/pseuds/CrazyDreamer23
Summary: Never in his life Jisung would've thought of a situation where he would fear for someone else's life instead of his own.Or,Jisung gets chosen for the Hunger Games, and meets someone who will change everything.





	Till the end

Jisung would've never imagined his sixteenth birthday to go that way. 

Not just sitting on his temporary (read: last) bed with his knees pulled up to chest, eyes shining from the unshed tears. 

That was Park Jisung's sixteenth birthday, and it would've most probably also been the last one. 

·𖥸·

"Jisung!"

The fifteen year old teenager's focus was abruptly moved from the book he was reading to Jaemin, his best friend, who was vigorously waving his hand to catch the younger's attention, even though he already knew he had already gotten it. It was just the way Na Jaemin was, always overly excited, and Jisung wouldn't have wanted it to be any other way.

Heaving a soft sigh, Jisung closed his book and shoot a grin to his best friend, who was now right in front of him, wearing his usual stunning smile, known in all District Nine for its brightness. There was only one smile in their district which could've beaten Jaemin's one, that owned by the latter's boyfriend, Lee Jeno, who could make hearts flutter with his famous eye smile.

"Hey, what's up?" Jisung greeted the older, standing up from the bench he was sitting on.

Jaemin eyed the book in the boy's hand with a smile, before unexpectedly snatching it from the younger's grip, and hiding it behind his back, earning a loud gasp and a 'what the hell?' from Jisung.

"Reading, reading, reading, you're always reading! Not today under my watch Park Jisung. Me and Jeno were going to arrange a picnic in the woods, and you're invited. There isn't much food because we couldn't afford it, so we'd be grateful if you could bring some, also". 

As Jaemin finished, a groan escaped Jisung's lips. 

"I'm not much of a fan of third wheeling you know"

Something glistened in Jaemin's eyes, as if he was expecting that exact answer.

"It's not just the three of us! There'll also be Lee Felix you know? Jeno's friend, the freckled boy. And there's also an hight possibility of Yang Jeongin being there as well" the boy wriggled his brows while mentioning Jeongin's name, Jisung's old crush.

Jisung huffed slightly, but then his best friend added that little something that he could've kept to himself. It was one of those particular affirmations which people like them avoided to talk about, an elephant in the room.

"You know what could happen after tomorrow, Jisung, please"

The younger felt his chest tighten. 

·𖥸·

It was the day, the day of the reaping. The fateful day which was feared by the whole Panem every year, with the exception of Capitol City, of course. Saying that Jisung was almost literally dying of nervousness and anxiety would be an understatement, a huge one. Not only was he afraid for himself, but he was scared (yes he was scared) for his friends or relatives to get picked.

He was dressed quite elegantly, thanks to the help of his cousin's boyfriend, Johnny, who happened to have some good fashion sense. He was standing in row with all of the people who had been important to him, having Jaemin to his right, his hand being tightly held by Jeno, and his mother to his left, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. 

He had actually stopped listening to whatever the person who would've called the names of the tributes was saying, as it was probably just the same introduction of every year. Just when there was silence that littered the crowd, he let his ears open again, knowing that the male's name was about to be called. He hadn't dared to look up. 

The familiarity of the name which was called almost sounded foreign to the teenager's ears, as if it was too much to register. A gasp had escaped his mother's lips, and Jisung could've seen how Jaemin's head had oh so quickly snapped to his own direction. Yet the younger hadn't dared to meet any of those eyes (basically the whole district's should I say), he just looked forward. 

As his own name, spoken by the caller's voice, kept ringing though Jisung's head, he took a step forward, not sparing a glance at anyone, and walked to the place where the nominators from Capitol City were standing. His ears were ringing, and he couldn't do anything but look down, for his brain wasn't able to process the information just yet. 

·𖥸·

He briefly had time to say goodbye, as he was only given five minutes; they let in only three people, those being Jisung's mother, his cousin Chittaphon, and Jeno. The latter had explained that Jaemin had been too shook to be able to visit him, and his boyfriend had left him in Renjun's care. They barely had any time to do nor say anything before the three were forcefully pushed out of the room, and Jisung was practically dragged on the train to Capitol City. 

The other tribute whose name had been called was Zhou Tzuyu, the Taiwanese girl who made many hearts throb in their district, and who would've most certainly stolen most the hearts of Panem with her beauty and innocent appearance. The two did know each other in some way, but Jisung had never actually felt the need to approach her because of the girl being three years older. 

They were introduced to their mentor, Lee Taeyong, three years prior's winner. His expression was quite intimidating, but not when he would smile, and show that beauty of his, seemingly almost welcoming. He had won by hiding the gasoline he had from his allies, and then setting them all on fire while he was supposed to take the night's guard turn. He then had easily killed the last person who had remained alive by throwing his axe, striking right into the opponent's skull. 

Taeyong wasn't that strong, physically, but he was an amazing strategist and his aim was one of the best ever seen. Jisung had seen him tons of times on the TV years ago, but he could also briefly remember the times when he was younger and often spotted the older training his aim in the forest, exercising with animals, objects and plants. But of course after the Hunger Games he had been offered a place in Capitol City, and who would reject a similar offer, just to stay in that poor ass district? Nobody in his right mind. 

The three talked for a bit, Taeyong promising how he would've taught them both the best tactics to survive and possibly win, and also how they would've had to chose the right allies among the other tributes.

(Jisung almost felt the need to scoff at that, remembering the way his own mentor had betrayed all of his allies). 

·𖥸·

After the whole introduction of the tributes to Panem, Jisung approached Taeyong and Tzuyu, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt which was suffocating him; Taeyong was busy talking with District Two's mentor, Kang Seulgi, last year's winner. With her were the two tributes, whose interviews Jisung barely remembered; the girl was named Kim Jennie if he remembered correctly, and the boy Zhong Chenle. The latter was just a few months older than Jisung, making him the second youngest of the edition, and had already made many people fall in love with his innocent, sweet smile and honey like laugh, plus his general look of an angel. Jisung remembered Taeyong's words about not ever trusting districts One and Two, and decided not to ever trust him.

·𖥸·

Trainings were harder than Jisung thought, luckily nobody had bothered him too much, except for the sharp glares and smirks which the much older and bigger tributes were throwing his way, as if they were already seeing how they would've killed him. Jisung wasn't planning to find any ally anyway. That didn't mean he didn't want to get away from those big jocks as soon as possible though, so when the first hours of training ended, he escaped and decided to hide in the restroom for a while. The boy was frustrated and scared, but he couldn't break down there, he had to wait until he got back into his bed, where his pillow could've suffocated his screams and absorbed his tears. 

Jisung washed his face and then placed his hands on the sides of the sink as a support, while hanging his head low. He only snapped it to the side when he heard footsteps approaching. Surprisingly enough, standing in front of the sink next to him, was Zhong Chenle, District Two's tribute. He washed his face as well and threw his head back; only then he seemed to notice the younger, who was shamelessly staring. The chinese boy looked at Jisung, taking in his features as if he was trying to recall something. Then his features broke into a beautiful smile, his eyes turning into crescents and his cheekbones rising. 

"You're Park Jisung, right? From District Nine" the blonde was still grinning, and Jisung wondered what his ulterior motives were. 

The younger nodded slightly, his brows slightly furrowed. 

"You're silent" Chenle pointed out, making Jisung want to scoff. 

"And you're fake" 

The older's smile faltered, and the boy actually looked a little sad at what the korean had just said. 

"What, what makes you think that?" his voice was softer now, a little hurt. This time Jisung couldn't resist the urge to scoff. 

"Everyone here is fake. Allies? Is that why you're approaching me oh so kindly with that smile of yours? Well, sad to inform you, but allies have to kill each other eventually" Jisung couldn't stop his mouth as frustration made itself show. 

Chenle's smile had now been completely wiped off his angelic face, and he hung his head low, a frown now on his lips. Jisung felt a pang of guilt in his chest, and was tempted to apologise, but he had to constantly remind himself that for all he knew, in two weeks he could've been dead, and it could've been by the hands of the seemingly innocent, sweet boy standing next to him. 

(Or viceversa). 

"Look what has been done to us. We aren't able to trust anyone here. But who could blame you, we are here to kill each other and not for any other reason, after all" the boy chuckled bitterly and then curved his lips upwards just the slightest bit, looking again at Jisung. 

"Such a disgrace, right? That we've both been chosen. We're so young, we had our whole lives to live before us, but fate had other plans it seems. Maybe in another world we could've met in different circumstances, who knows, and maybe you would've accepted to be my friend"

There was something in Chenle's voice, that told Jisung that his words were sincere, that he was genuine. Something in his heart was telling him that he could trust the older after all, even if he knew he would've regretted it. But fuck it, he thought, he would've died in less than three weeks, so he was willing to take what he could before the games started. 

"I'm sorry" he finally said, biting his lip and adverting his eyes down in guilt, for he understood that he'd actually hurt the boy. 

Chenle must've been a true angel, indeed. He immediately smiled, shaking his head and saying that Jisung's reaction had been totally normal. The younger had smiled too, feeling relieved that he hadn't hurt Chenle too much, and at the chinese lightly squeezing his shoulder in assurance, Jisung felt something that he didn't want to put a label on. 

"See you around!" were the words Zhong Chenle had said before exiting the restroom, an hidden promise that he was willing to come back to Jisung as a friend, no matter what other people thought. 

Jisung had left the restroom with a smile. 

Later that day, Taeyong had somehow made him spit out about the earlier's events, and said not to trust Chenle too much, since he wouldn't have recommended him as an ally. Jisung had replied that he did not want Chenle as an ally, which was true, because in the very improbable case that they remained alone in the arena (which implied them killing all the other tributes, that was highly unlikely to happen), they would've had to kill one another. 

Jisung's heart was telling him he had found an angel, and he wasn't ready to be the one to cut his wings. 

·𖥸·

Since that day, Jisung had found a friend. He and Chenle would always be close to each other while training, would always take pauses together, go to the restroom and showers together, they were each other's constant for the first whole week, and they were planning to make things stay that way. 

There had been this one day though, which Jisung had totally removed the memory of, until it came. The boy's mood had noticeably dropped, and Chenle was willing to find out the reason. However, it looked like Jisung was planning to avoid the older, and that hurt both of them. As the day went on, Jisung hadn't spoken a word to Chenle, until the blonde decided to directly approach the younger when he'd seen him going to the restroom. 

"Jisung" 

The voice the korean boy hoped not to hear (read: secretly hoped to hear) spoke in a firm yet soft tone. The youngest tribute turned around and faced the other boy with a blank expression. Licking his lips, he realised that as much as he wanted to keep ignoring him for the whole day, his heart couldn't have taken it. 

"Come to my room tonight after dinner" 

Chenle furrowed his eyebrows at the request, feeling confused. 

"There are probably cameras, and I'd be seen-" "Do you really care?" Jisung cut off, his stare harder than he intended it to be. Chenle bit his lower lip; there was some kind of tension in the air, not necessarily a negative one, more like a nervous and excited kind of one. 

That night, after dinner, Chenle was in Jisung's room. 

 

Jisung would've never imagined his sixteenth birthday to go that way. 

Not just sitting on his temporary (read: last) bed with his knees pulled up to chest, eyes shining from the unshed tears. 

That was Park Jisung's sixteenth birthday, and it would've most probably also been the last one.

"Today I turn sixteen" Jisung muttered, looking up at the ceiling 

Chenle looked quite surprised as a soft "oh" left his lips. Jisung was sure the older boy felt pity towards him, but he didn't blame him; who wouldn't have, after all? 

"Happy birthday" the Chinese boy smiled softly, brushing his fingers slightly on Jisung's arm, both in a welcoming and comforting way, and Jisung was grateful to have someone like him by his side right now. 

But he was also sad, because fate had decided that he and the most perfect person he could've ever possibly met would've been destined to kill each other in the end. In that moment Jisung wondered what good things he had done in his previous life, for him to be given the possibility to fall for an angel, and he wondered what was that he had done wrong, for that angel to be Zhong Chenle, and to be his rival in the Hunger Games. 

"I always used to spend my birthday with my closest friends" Jisung said, more talking to himself than to Chenle. 

The other was listening though, as he hummed and replied, 

"Me too" 

They talked for hours that night, Chenle telling him about his quite rich life in District Two, about his own closest friends, Lee Mark and Lee Donghyuck, who, as Chenle had put it, "were so oblivious about their love for one another that people were always tempted to just push their faces together and get them eat each other's tongue". Then there was his half brother Wong Yukhei, who instead had been less stubborn and asked the mayor's son Kim Jungwoo out, and they'd been dating for a year and a half now. And his cousin Qian Kun, who was more like a mom to him. Then he had talked about another ton of acquaintances he had met through friends and relatives, such as a boy who was named Jisung as well (the surname was Han though) and, as Chenle had said, looked like a squirrel and had an almost boyfriend named Lee Minho, who was known for his ability to dance. 

Once he was finished it was Jisung's turn to talk about his contrasting quite poor life, and he told the older about Jaemin, Jeno, Chittaphon and Johnny; also about Huang Renjun, another one of his closest friends, and how the latter was in a similar situation as Chenle's friends Mark and Donghyuck, but with a boy named Hwang Hyunjin; they were totally head over heels for each other, but too stubborn to admit it. He also mentioned Jeongin, without saying him to be his old crush for God knows what reason. He even mentioned his cousin's friend Nakamoto Yuta and his fiancé Dong Sicheng, and Johnny's younger brother Seo Changbin, who was dating the cute freckled boy Lee Felix. 

They talked about everything and nothing, not even once speaking of the not far Hunger Games, not even wanting to think about it. In the end, Jisung did not spend his birthday as alone as he'd imagined, but with the best company he would've wished to have in those circumstances. Before leaving, Chenle had insisted to put Jisung to sleep, and the latter made a mental note to ask the older boy if he really was an angel, because he sure as heck even had the voice of one, while singing the newly sixteen year old boy happy birthday. 

("Chitta _what_? Leechai- how do you even-"

A chuckle came out of Jisung's lips, seeing the older's confused expression at his cousin's long ass name. 

" _Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul._ We call him Ten, though" the boy had explained with a soft smile, feeling slightly nostalgic at the memory of him giving his cousin that nickname when he was a child.) 

·𖥸·

It was two days after that, that Chenle was again in the younger's room, Sitting on his bed beside him. This time silence lingered over them, the words which begged to be let out were being left unspoken, but both of the boys already knew them. The blonde looked up at Jisung, the latter feeling him staring at his profile, taking in all of his features and flaws. 

Jisung looked down at the boy who was staring up at him, more precisely at his lips; they felt like a magnet, he was attracted. They were both leaning in, and Jisung knew he'd regret this as soon as it happened, he knew he would've fallen into something he wasn't sure he could even get out from. He knew he would've regretted it all but he still closed the gap between him and the chinese boy, placing his lips on top of his. 

Chenle's lips were even softer than he had imagined, and the younger placed one of his big hands on the other's neck and cheek as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. They parted for a second, just the time for the older to mutter a "just for tonight" and closing the gap once again.

 

Except that it had not been a "just for tonight" thing. Anytime that the two could find time to spend alone together, they would be hugging, caressing, kissing. They were like each other's drug, they both knew that the aftermath would've hurt, but they still couldn't stay away from each other, they couldn't cut off the contact and the affection between them.

Taeyong had found out, but instead of getting mad and give the younger a strict lecture and forbid him to see Chenle, he had just looked at him with sadness and pity.

(There seemed to be also something else hidden behind his eyes, memories of a past story which the mentor had experienced himself, and didn't want to see happen again).

He had placed an hand on Jisung's shoulder, and muttered a soft "I'm so sorry" before giving the latter an hug. Jisung could've sworn to have seen his mentor's eyes wetting, while the man had walked away, caressing with his fingers the tattoo on his forearm which spelt "Jung Yoonoh".

Jisung didn't know wether even Tzuyu had found out or not, but if she did, she had never brought it up, and the least the boy could do was to be grateful.

·𖥸·

Jisung's stylist and make up artist Moon Taeil had done a good job with his face, as he now looked more mature; they had said that the more confident he looked in the interview, the more possible allies and sponsors he would've earned. There he was now, sitting on a comfortable chair, in front of a camera, and the interviewer, Kim Dongyoung, sitting next to him in his own chair, wearing a bright smile and adjusting some papers in his lap.

Tzuyu had finished her own interview minutes prior, and Jisung wished he could've showed the same confidence, the same strength in his eyes that she had. Even if the make up was making him look more like a grown up, he wasn't sure if his voice would've betrayed him by shaking slightly from the nervousness.

It was so hot in that room, that Jisung's face was itching from the make up, but he had to resist the urge to even garze his face, if he wished to be liked by the people.

"Here we have, ladies and gentlemen, our youngest tribute of the edition! So handsome we may add. Park Jisung!"

The interview had started. Dongyoung never stopped smiling as he kept a cool pose and slightly turned his body to Jisung. 

"Only turned sixteen a few days ago, Park Jisung, who has arrived two weeks ago from District Nine, welcome to Capitol! Now, how did you feel when your name was called?"

Taeyong had predicted they would ask him that question, so he had prepared an answer, and Jisung was ready to respond. He collected all of his confidence as he answered with the scripted words which he had learned by heart.

"It's not something you realise as soon as it happens, you know? You may know that you've been called for the Hunger Games, but your brain just doesn't register it. So I was feeling quite disoriented as my name was called" he finished with a shrug, to make it look like he wasn't bothered by anything.

Fake, it was all fake. 

Dongyoung seemed satisfied enough with the answer, and decided to make another question, this one hitting his weak spot. 

"I see. It's amazing how a young boy such as you can show so much indifference right now, but how do you feel about home? Do you have someone special there, waiting for you to come back?"

Images started showing in the teenager's head, memories of the dearest people he was forced to leave behind, and whom he most probably would've never seen again. He thought about his caring mother, how she would've felt in that exact moment, while watching his interview. He thought about Jaemin, his best friend, who he had known since he was three years old, young and without a worry in the world. He thought about his cousin, Chittaphon, and Johnny, the latter's boyfriend. He finally thought about Jeno, Renjun, Jeongin and the rest of his friends, and hoped they were watching him in that moment when he answered, looking directly into the camera and hoping to look into all of the people mentioned above's eyes.

"Yes, of course. Of course I've left some special people behind, and I hope that I will return to them as soon as the games end"

Yes, this was also Taeyong's work; he had to seem confident and willing to win, and at the first chance he got, he had to show it. Dongyoung seemed to catch the not so hidden message behind the affirmation, and whistled with a surprised expression. The interviewer fixed again the papers in his lap and cleared his throat. 

"You seem pretty confident, I like you. But are you really ready for the games to begin? There's only less than twenty four hours before the time comes you know"

Jisung cursed himself for hesitating, he was sure that everyone had seen it. 

"O, of course; I'm ready"

·𖥸·

Jisung could finally take a breath and touch his face after the interview had ended. As he was expecting, a large amount of make up lay on his fingers as they traced his cheek. Even his suit was starting to feel too tight, he just wanted to change into more comfortable clothes and lie in bed, thinking about how he would've died. Despite the confidence he had shown, the teen knew he could not win; he wasn't a fighter, he was just a young boy who liked to spend his days reading and sometimes helping his mother and cousin with their butcher's, so the only thing he had was some experience with blades. And plus, deep down, maybe he did not want to win after all. 

Because as he glanced at the blonde angel standing across the room, and catching his soft brown eyes grazing back at him with fondness, both his heart and mind couldn't stop screaming at Jisung that he would've had to to whatever was possible to save the older's life, even if ig meant sacrificing his own. 

Tzuyu nudged the younger with her elbow, bringing his attention on her. She was stunning, with her well done makeup and tight blue dress, and as expected many hearts had been stolen after the interview. She was wearing a smirk, not necessarily a joking one, and something about it made Jisung feel uneasy.

"I saw you hesitated a bit in the end, hm? Where's your confidence?"

Jisung's brows furrowed slightly as he bit his lip in annoyance. Yes, not approaching the girl ever in his life had been a good decision, because in the words she had just spoken, there wasn't an hint of friendliness. Jisung's chest felt heavy, because he was sure that now everyone would've seen him as someone who can't be useful as an ally, if he couldn't even keep his stance at an interview. Taeyong seemed to sense something, because he finally turned his attention on the two tributes from District Nine and placed an hand on the youngest's shoulder.

"Let's go to your room" he said as he began to lead the way.

No matter how much he feared the two of them being caught, Jisung that night decided that seeing Chenle was worth any risk, as when Tzuyu and Taeyong had fallen asleep, the boy let the older in his room, as always. This time there was no touching, no heated kissing, just the two of them lying in each other arms, knowing that this would've been their last night in which they could lie together like that. Chenle's head was in the younger's chest, as Jisung kept playing with his hair, patting his head. 

The chinese boy moved his head a bit to look into the younger's soft brown orbs, which were shining with a sadness that reflected his own. 

"I wish so much that we could just remain like this, for the rest of our lives. But it seems like fate has got different plans". His voice came out as a whisper, so soft that if the room hadn't been completely silent, Jisung probably wouldn't have heard. 

He squeezed Chenle's waist, tears brimming his eyes, no matter how much he was trying to keep his calm facade. "Maybe, even if fate is a bitch, we can take whatever has remained for us". He gave the older a soft kiss on the top of his head. "I promise I won't let go of you, till the end" 

The blonde nodded, his breath trembling. 

"Till the end" 

·𖥸·

And maybe the odds had really not been in their favour, after all. Or maybe Capitol knew. Because in the end, out of twenty four people, twenty two had died, and Jisung wasn't one of them.

And neither was Chenle. 

Maybe after all cameras had witnessed how the two always sneaked out together, maybe they were even placed into their rooms, and even their most private moments had been witnessed. Maybe this was the reason Capitol had decided to give them more cures, more chances to escape, more goods. So that in the end, they would have been the only two people left in the arena, and one of them would've had to die. Such an entertainment to Capitol's citizens, letting a teenage love build, just to shatter it afterwards.

Chenle and Jisung were now standing in front of each other, weapons in hands. Weapons which neither of them had any intention of using on the other. No words were being spoken, the stares we being held, and silence was dominant. Jisung could imagine his mother, his cousin and his friends who he was sure were watching him right now, holding their breath as they waited for one of the two to do something. Chenle smiled. 

"Kill me" 

"No" Jisung's answer was immediate, there was got to be another way. Chenle chuckled softly, even if the younger could see tears brimming his eyes. 

"Come on, Jisung. Your hands are already dirty, anyway, it can't make much of a difference". It was true, Jisung had killed, and there was a really high possibility that Chenle also had. But it did make a difference, a huge one. 

"Kill me, or I'll have to do it myself" he pointed the gun he was holding to his chest, right in the position of the heart, and Jisung immediately rushed forward, forcefully moving Chenle's hand down. 

"Are you insane, Chenle?! You don't have to die!" Jisung shouted to his face, while the older's tears were now falling down. 

"And then what? How do you think I could live without you? And most importantly, with the awareness of being the one who's torn you away from myself?" his voice was trembling, and Jisung could feel his heart fall apart, tears prickling at the back of his eyes.

Before Jisung could even open his mouth, Chenle laughed.

"You forgot that I still have my gun in my hand" and before the korean boy could realise what the older meant, a shotgun was heard, and his mind went blank.

Withou even thinking, Jisung threw his arms around Chenle, who was collapsing under his weight. Panick rushed through him as he placed the blonde down. 

"What..." he looked down the to Chenle's abdomen, and saw the shirt he was wearing beginning to soak with blood. "what have you done?!" 

He placed an hand on the wound as firmly as he could, despite the trembling of his whole body. Chenle attempted to move it away, but he was beginning to lose strength due to the loss of blood. Jisung could tell it wasn't a fatal wound, and he was willing to treat it in any possible way. The older raised his trembling hands and took Jisung's face, bringing him closer. His now red lips were parted, as breaths came out as pants and gasps; tears were shining at the corner of his dark brown eyes, and foreign tears were falling on his face from the korean's own orbs.

"Listen Ji. You need to survive, to leave this place and go back to your family and friends, you deserve it so much more than me, I'm nothing but a rich asshole from District Two"

Jisung shook his head firmly, and leaned down to shut the older up, by forcefully pressing his lips to Chenle's; the boy was a bit hesitant to respond, but it was too strong to resist. The younger could taste the blood on his lips, on his tongue, but he didn't care. When he pulled away there was nothing but determination in his look as he stared deeply in the blonde's eyes.

"Never speak of yourself that way, you aren't like them. You're an angel sent from heaven, heck, you're probably the only good thing that I found in this place. I don't care if we're the only ones left here, if you die, I die with you, and if I live, you live with me. You get it, Zhong Chenle? I don't give a shit about this, about the games. For all I care, we can remain here until someone or something else comes and kills us, I'm not laying my hands on you"

Chenle was almost sobbing by now, his cheeks stained by blood, dirt and tears, as he moved his fingers in Jisung's hair and pulled him down to kiss him.

The younger boy would've started treating the wound, if it hadn't been for a loud sound resonating in the whole arena, and making the two look up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the two winners of this year's Hunger Games! District Two's Zhong Chenle, and District Nine's Park Jisung!" the voice which seemed to belong to Kim Dongyoung spoke.

Jisung froze, and then looked at Chenle, who had his same look of shock and relief, and eventually he collapsed and fell ontop of the older, shaking from the overwhelming mixture of emotions he was feeling. Just like that, he fainted, the last sound he heard being an angel's laughter. 

·𖥸·

As Taeyong had explained, the strategist had been receiving too many protest and pleads from the public of Capitol City to save both of the boys, as killing one of them would've been too heart wrenching even for them. The strategist had asked permission to Snow, of course, who had disagreed at the beginning, but who had been practically forced to agree by the citizens, to avoid major issues.

Jisung had been out cold for a whole day and a half, while Chenle was still unconscious after the projectile had been removed from his abdomen and his wound had been treated properly by the doctors. His mentor had told Jisung that they could've went home only after the coronation as the winners, and to do that, Jisung had to wait for Chenle to wake up. Him and Taeyong had agreed to accompany Seulgi and Chenle back to their district after the whole ceremony, for Taeyong claimed he had someone to visit there.

Jisung spent the rest of his days in Capitol waiting for Chenle to wake up, and when it finally happened, the younger had been sleeping, but had woken up feeling someone caressing his newly blonde locks. When Chenle had asked him about his new hair colour, Jisung has answered with a soft "We're matching now", even though his was a slightly darker shade of blonde.

Even before the two could properly talk, a woman had entered the hospital room and had announced that they had to go to their respective stylists to get ready for the ceremony. 

Taeil had done an amazing job as always, both with his suit and make up, making him look more like an adult, which he certainly wasn't. When he met Chenle, make up done and all, he felt as if someone had taken his breath away, because he looked absolutely _stunning._ It was the first time the boy had felt that way about someone, and he wasn't sure whether it was a positive thing or not. 

·𖥸·

During the train ride, Taeyong and Seulgi had went God knows where to give the two boys a bit of privacy. They'd spent the whole trip to Chenle's district in silence, just enjoying each others warmth while holding one another tight. Jisung had occasionally felt the need to plant some kisses on the older's head, and so he had done.

Once arrived to their first destination, Taeyong and Jisung were ordered to stay aside, far from were the winner stood, along with his mentor. Jisung observed the scene in front of him, how the whole district seemed to shout and cheer for the older boy, and wondering if a similar scene would've developed later in his own district.

After the crowd had dissipated, the "foreigners" were allowed to come out, and Seulgi bid goodbye to them all, before walking off in the direction of her place; as soon as Chenle stepped forward, he was almost crushed by some people who ran to hug and kiss him, supposedly his friends and relatives he had talked about. 

Taeyong and Jisung stood next to each other, smiling at the sight, the younger knowing that a similar thing awaited him at home in District Nine, where everyone was waiting for him. The older man cleared his throat, as if to catch Jisung's attention. 

"I'm going to the cemetery to visit a person" he said softly, his fingers once again brushing his covered forearm where Jisung knew the tattoo was. The newly blonde boy nodded with apprehension, and watched the male walking away with an absent look on his features, feeling sorry for him. 

He was lost in his thoughts, so he jumped a bit when a figure suddenly approached him; it was a black haired boy, who was a bit shorter that Jisung, but judging by his features and body structure, he must've been a little older. He was smiling thankfully. 

"Thank you for everything you've done for Chenle" 

Jisung felt a soft smile tug at the corner of his lips as he just shook his head and looked down; the boy introduced himself as Mark, and reassured the younger boy that he would've always been welcome there, and to feel like he was at home. Jisung was thankful. 

Taeyong came back about half an hour later, and Jisung decided that it was better not to say a word about his mentor's bloodshot eyes; he was told that they'd have to leave in fifteen minutes, and that Jisung had to say goodbye to Chenle just in that short length of time. 

The two stood in front of each other, hesitant smiles on their faces, expressions which held desperation and a feeling which only who had survived such a horrible experience could describe. One second they were just standing, the other they were all against each other, Jisung having his long arms wrapped around Chenle's waist, and the older's hand gently reaching up to caress the taller's cheek, and bringing him down to to kiss him softly. When they parted, Chenle gazed deeply into the younger's chocolate brown eyes, holding nothing but adoration in his own. 

"There's not even need to ask if you're going to come back to me, I know you will" 

Jisung chuckled at that. "How are you so sure?" 

"Because you love me". Chenle was smiling, and the affirmation was true. "You were dumb enough to fall for me even before the games started. I can't say I haven't done the same, though". It was all true. 

"That makes us two of the most dumb people ever existed" Jisung joked, before leaning in and pecking Chenle's lips again.

·𖥸·

The first thing Jisung saw when he got off the train, was home. Finally, he felt at home again. The second thing he saw, well, were the people who were waiting for him. He bowed thankfully as they cheered and clapped, chanting his name; Taeyong was standing not too far from the younger, looking at the latter with a smile on his face, probably recalling the time when he was at his place.

His mother was crying as Jisung approached her, and she hugged her son with all her heart and soul. Jisung could feel  his eyes were becoming wet, but he resisted the urge to cry. It was only after a good ten minutes that mother and son parted from the hug, and Jisung turned his head around, where he knew the rest of his friends were.

He was soon welcomed in Chittaphon's arms, the shorter male planting a kiss on his cousin's cheek, thing which the younger found quite unusual, but it wasn't like he minded. And then, they were all on him. Johnny hugging and patting his shoulders, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno were all over him, almost choking the boy, who couldn't be more happy. Even Jeongin, Hyunjin, Felix and Changbin were there as well, smiling to their happiest. As soon as he could breath, Jisung was quick to notice how Hyunjin had welcomed Renjun into his arms, and the blonde boy smiled softly.

"Welcome home, Jisung" Jaemin finally said, wiping his eyes, as everyone nodded.

Jisung knew they wanted to ask, that the question was on the tip of their tongue, and he was grateful that they weren't asking at the moment. However, the boy knew the moment would come, sooner or later.

But right now, all the young boy could do was break down in tears and throw himself into his best friend's arms, Jaemin softly caressing the back of his head. "I know" he muttered into the younger's ear, "I know".

 

It wasn't until a whole day later, that Jisung felt ready to leave his home and see his friends. 

"I'm just grateful you had someone by your side" Jeno had said softly at the mention of Chenle. And Jisung was thankful too, because if it happened that he was alone, the amount of pressure put on his shoulders would've been so strong that it would've killed him. 

And maybe the odds had been in his favour, because in the span of his life, he had been given the chance to meet an angel, and in exchange of that blessing, he just had to love and treasure him in the bast way possible, and to give him his all, thing which Jisung was willing to do almost too eagerly.

And when, months later, he jumped off the train, and the first thing he saw was Chenle with a smile and open arms, Jisung finally knew that fate had its own ways to get two people belonging to each other together, because even after all the suffering they'd been put through, and all the things they'd have to bear in the future, he would've been able to stay with  _his_ angel, and they both couldn't have wished for more.

**Author's Note:**

> i had some difficulties while trying to publish this here, but finally i did it! i hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please leave kudos <33


End file.
